


Perfect Mornings

by Greyed_Viking



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Make Outs, Soft Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Summary: It’s a quiet morning in the Hero’s house...





	Perfect Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> BACK ON MY BULLSHIT FOR THIS LOVELY SHIP.

It was a quiet morning in the Hero’s house. Quiet, and soft. The best kind of morning, in Link’s opinion.

Link was sprawled out on his stomach, one arm loosely wrapped around Ravio’s waist, watching his companion. Ravio was snoring gently, face buried in his pillow, and Link felt his heart weep with pure love for the purple clad man beside him.

Sheerow fluttered over from his nearby cage, and pecked out Link’s arm. Frowning, Link lifted his arm to shoo the small bird away. He would not let an impatient pet ruin this soft moment. Sheerow shot down and cuddled into Ravio’s stomach, twittering quietly. Link smiled. Of course, Sheerow just wanted to join the cuddling.

Carefully shifting, as not to wake Ravio, Link spooned his… friend. Keese be damned, they still hadn’t put a label on this relationship they had. It frustrated the Hero, but he also didn’t want to rock the boat and lose what he had fallen so quickly in love with.

“Mmm, ‘ink? ‘M sleepy…” Ravio suddenly murmured, almost too quiet to hear. Link chuckled and pressed a kiss to the Ravio’s neck. Ravio groaned, his eyelids fluttering. Link kissed his shoulder, bare skin showing where Ravio’s tunic had slid down. Ravio shifted and faced him, a sleepy smile adorning his face. Sheerow tweeted grumpily and flew over to his cage once more.

“Hey there handsome,” Ravio muttered to Link, kissing Link’s cheek softly. Link felt like he had ascended to the Golden Goddesses. This was all too perfect.

“Hey Ravio,” Link mumbled, a blush covering his face like a mask. Ravio chuckled and kissed him, lips pushing against Link’s lazily. Link smiled and kissed back, happy. He knew he would have to leave today, but for now, this is what he wanted. Ravio’s affections and attention, and nothing more than a perfect, quiet morning.


End file.
